prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Último Dragóncito
|birth_place = Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Diablo Velasco Gran Cochisse |debut = 1991 |retired = }} Ultimo Dragoncito (August 8, 1972) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. Ultimo Dragoncito is a part of Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) Mini-Estrella, or "Mini", division and is the only wrestler to hold the CMLL World Mini-Estrella Championship two times. Ultimo Dragoncito is Spanish for "Little Ultimo Dragon", alluding to the fact that he wrestles as a mini version of Último Dragón. Ultimo Dragoncito's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career The wrestler that would later work as "Ultimo Dragoncito" made his professional wrestling debut in 1991, In 1992 then-CMLL booker Antonio Peña left CMLL to form his own promotion, Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA); Peña had been the mastermind behind the CMLL Minis division and most of the Minis in CMLL decided to leave with Peña. Serrano and a number of other wrestlers were brought in to replenish the division. Working in the Mini division does not necessarily mean that Serrano is a dwarf as several short wrestlers work in the "Mini" division. Ultimo Dragoncito was one of the wrestlers brought into CMLL to replenish the division, he was given the ring persona of Ultimo Dragoncito, a mini version of Último Dragón who worked in CMLL at the time. Ultimo Dragoncito has worked under that ring name ever since, even after Ultimo Dragon left the promotion. On March 14, 1993 Ultimo Dragoncito defeated Orito to win the CMLL World Mini-Estrella Championship. Dragoncito would hold the title for just under six months, without making a single successful title defense before losing the championship to Ultratumbita on September 11, 1993. In the mid to late-1990s CMLL did not focus much on their Minis division, their rarely made it onto their television shows which meant that Ultimo Dragoncito only used sparingly for a number of years. In October 1999 it was announced that Ultimo Dragoncito had won the CMLL World's Mini-Estrella Championship for the second time, making him the only wrestler to ever hold the title twice. Ultimo Dragoncito did not win the title in a match, but rather through what is known as a "Phantom title switch", CMLL needed previous champion Damiancito El Guerrero to lose the championship as he had already begun working as in the regular division as "Virus". Instead of making him lose in the ring CMLL decided to announce that Ultimo Dragoncito had won the belt on an undisclosed day in October, 1999. Ultimo Dragoncito held the title for two years, but as the Mini division was not very active he only made one successful title defense before losing the title to Pierrothito on October 16, 2001. Ultimo Dragoncito remains one of CMLL's main "tecnico" (Face or "good guy") Minis as the Mini division has gotten more air time and promotional focus in the last couple of years. On October 27, 2008 Ultimo Dragoncito won the mask of Fire by winning a Luchas de Apuestas, mask vs. mask match. Ultimo Dragoncito was one of 13 Minis that risked their mask in a Steel Cage match, in the main event of CMLL's La Hora Cero Pay-Per-View on January 11, 2009. Ultimo Dragoncito was the 10th wrestler to escape the cage to save his mask. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*German suplex :*Tiger suplex *'Signature moves' :*Asai Moonsault outside the ring :*Ringpost moonsault :*Running Topé con Giro through the ropes (at times into the crowd) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' (CMLL) :*CMLL World Mini-Estrella Championship (2 times) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1972 births Category:1991 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Mini-Estrella wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers